Man of Steel Prequel
"Man of Steel Prequel", or "Man of Steel: The Prequel", is a limited edition official tie-in comic to the 2013 film Man of Steel. It was written by David S. Goyer, Geoff Johns, Zack Snyder. and Sterling Gates. Plot Approximately 18,000 years before the Kryptonian Civil War, Kara Zor-El and her classmates are in a training exercise retrieving beacons on behalf of the Explorer Guild in the Kryptonian jungle. Kara explains that the exercise is about preparing for unknown and potentially hostile planets during their space exploration mission. After traversing through the rigorous landscape, Kara sends Nam-Ek and Dora to the south, her and Thara to retrieve one of the beacons, and sends Kell-Ur, her boyfriend, and Dev-Em to retrieve one of the beacons. Dev-Em angrily questions her authority, but Kara dismisses him and sends them off. As Kara locates the beacon, she hears the screams of Kell-Ur, who is about to fall off a cliff. As she tries to help him up, a snake bites his hand and Kell-Ur falls to his death. Dev-Em arrives from behind whom Kara accuses of murder. Dev-Em tries to kill Kara with his machete, claiming that since only four students will graduate, killing the others would greatly improve his chances. However, Kara quickly disarms and subdues Dev-Em to be arrested by the Kryptonian Law Council. At Kandor, the Law Council declares Dev-Em guilty of assaulting Kara Zor-El and murdering Kell-Ur, the first murder on Krypton in a millennium. They initially invoke the death penalty, but after protests from other council members, they decide to imprison Dev-Em indefinitely. At the Explorer Guild, they present Kara Zor-El with the Star of Rao award for her impeccable scholastic record and her heroism in subduing Dev-Em at her graduation. Shortly thereafter, she is promoted to captain assigned to Scout Ship 0344 to colonize other planets for Krypton in the so-called "Great Age of Expansion". She says her farewells to her parents, Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, as they give her a sunstone with a holographic image of Kara and Kell. As thousands upon thousands of Scout Ships leave Krypton, two Sapphire Guards discover that Dev-Em has escaped from prison. As the Scout Ship leaves Krypton, Kara prepares the ship and her crew to hibernation for ten years until they reach their planetary destination. During her deep sleep, she dreams about the day Kell-Ur falls off the cliff, however, Kara is able to fly and rescue him. Suddenly, she wakes up from hibernation and discovers that Dev-Em sneaked aboard her ship and killed her crew over the ten years she was asleep. Dev-Em explains that a few council members disagreed with his execution and released him aboard a Scout Ship into space. He remarks that the Law Council would rather spare a convicted criminal than desecrate centuries of Kryptonian values and culture. Dev-Em explains that he wanted to travel the Sol system to forcibly breed a new Kryptonian colony with Kara. They begin to fight each other, which severely damaged the ship's control systems and automatically sets an emergency course for Earth. The ship crashes onto prehistoric Canada and a silhouette leaves the ship in the snow. In 2013, a signal is discovered by the United States military, which locates the signal to Ellesmere Island in Canada underneath ice shelves thousands of years old. Elsewhere, Clark Kent is working on a fishing boat off the Alaskan coast. Appearances Characters * Syra Ten-Ar * Cawl * Dac * Dora * Nam-Ek * Zor-El * Kara Zor-El *Dev-Em *Dar-Enx *Clark Kent *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Kex *Dug-Les *Elsi Ho-Paa *Robinson *Kell-Ur *Thara Ak-Var *Alura In-Ze Locations *Earth **Canada ***Ellesmere Island ****Fortress of Solitude **United States of America ***Delaware ****Metropolis ***Kansas ****Smallville *****Kent Farm *Moon *Krypton **Kandor ***Legislation Chamber *Rao *Sol Creatures * Blood Morals * Kryptonian War Kite Events * Kryptonian Expansion * Murder of Kell-Ur * 1980 ** Destruction of Krypton * 2012 (mentioned) * 2013 ** Battle of Metropolis Sentient Species *Human *Kryptonian *Thanagarian (mentioned) Organizations *Council of Five *House of El *House of Em *Kryptonian Explorer Guild *Kryptonian Law Council *Kryptonian Thinker Guild Technology * ''Debbie Sue'' * Growth Codex * Kal-El's Starcraft * Scout Ships ** Scout Ship 0344 * Star of Rao * Superman's skinsuit Gallery Kara's War Kite.jpg Supergirl-Man-of-Steel-Prequel.jpg|Kara Zor-El Kell-Ur-2013.png|Kell-Ur Hjgh.jpg|Dev-Em Thara Ak-Var.jpg|Thara Ak-Var Murder of Kell-Ur.jpg Snake from Man of Steel Prequel-.jpg Kryptonian lizard.png Krypton lizard.png Insect.jpg Kryptonian birds.png Zor-El.png|Zor-El Alura In-Ze.png|Alura In-Ze Dar-Enx.png Dug-Les.png Dug-les.png Syra Ten-Ar.png Syra.png Category:Man of Steel Merchandise